


Where The Heart Is

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mothering comes to us in different ways through different people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I’ve purposely not mentioned any names in this fic because I want to see who the readers think these two are. All I will say is that they are Stargate but not SGA characters.
> 
> Pre 'Singularity'

He often came over. She was used now to having him around the house. The first time he appeared on her doorstep alone and unbidden she was confused and not a little uncomfortable, but his inability to be able to voice why he had come told her all that she needed to know. He just needed somewhere to go, somewhere to be so that he would not be alone. Somewhere where he would be accepted and safe, somewhere, where his heart could rest.

Since that first time, she would open the door and let him in with out a word. After a few times of trying to play hostess and to entertain, she realized that all he wanted to do was be with her. He was missing the feeling of home, of having someone else in the other room, the flutter of the feminine way of doing things. He’d smile at her random fluffing up throw pillows around the room and would raise his feet obligingly while she vacuumed. He was fascinated with watching her paint her toenails although she never got over feeling a bit embarrassed by him watching her. She would cook for him and occasionally he would cook for her or sometimes just bring a pizza. He always insisted on doing the dishes although she would always be there to put them away.

She tried to give him the guest bedroom but he refused, sleeping every time on the sofa in the living room covered by a blanket that she would find folded neatly the next morning after his early morning exit. He rarely stayed through into the next day, knowing that they both would have to get ready for work although one holiday weekend she persuaded him to stay for the full three days.

She turned down all offers that time and instead planned the weekend for just the two of them which included a movie marathon of old sci-fi films which made him laugh out loud and a picnic to one of her favorite outdoor spots that she had yet to share with anyone else. They ate cold fried chicken and potato salad, and nibbled on a batch of homemade sugar cookies that she had made for the first time since her mom had died. He had opened up that afternoon, telling her things he hadn’t spoken to anyone else about, not even his wife. She sat quietly and listened marveling at the depth of this man that she realized she hardly knew and was glad she hadn’t turned him away. Later that night, as he sat in the awake in the dark with only the glow of a single candle to light the room, she snuggled up next to him on the couch and fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning to him trying to place a pillow underneath her head without waking her, his blanket already wrapped around her. He was preparing to leave, their three day holiday was over and in a few hours they would have to get back to the real world. As he moved to leave, she realized that she didn’t want him to go and reached instinctively and took hold of his arm to hold him. He paused only for a moment, just long enough to lean over and gently kiss on her cheek. She released him without a word and he was gone

**Author's Note:**

> SG Challenges: Mother  
> Variety Pack 100 prompt #24: Family


End file.
